Closed circuit configurations and hydraulic pressures up to 420-450 bar are commonly used for hydrostatic travel functions in heavy-duty operating machines, while open circuit configurations and hydraulic pressures up to 250-300 bar are more common for work functions. Hence, the efficient and flexible operation of systems including both hydraulic travel functions and hydraulic work functions continues to pose a challenge to developers.